cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Blaze
Be sure to read Luke Shadowdust Training on Kamino It was 22. 1 BBY. CT-1932 was about to do their training on Kamino. "You ready boys?" He asked his squad. The rest of the Bravo Squad agreed. Then came their training. "Alright! Who wants to be an ARC trooper?" said one of their Bric. "I do sir!" They all said. "Then its time! Arc Trooper time!" Blaze smiled and put on his helmet along with the other squadmates. they were up first. They ran through the battle feild, blasting the droids one by one. CT-1932 ran across the training room, seeing the flag on top of the fortrees. He first took cover and blasted a couple of droids, then he saw a squad mate. "Cover me!" He said, getting up to the tower with his tight rope. He succesfully reached the top and ran toward the flag and held it up above his head. ''Yess! ''Hee thought. The bravo squad then graduated. on that day, they went out for war and to help the Republic. Rishi Moon Attack CT-1932 had been sent to the Rishi moon to top the trade federation, with the Shadowtech battalion. The gunners in the squad defended therest of the squad as they flew to the moon. They spotted Rex and rookies from the Domino squad, and knew that if They went one way, Shadowtech would go the other way to cover more ground. "Alright, rookies" said One of the commanders in the squad" CT-1932, you were a Blaze in training" He thought about that. Many clones had nicknames, he thought that would be a good one. "How about you be look out?" "Whatever my dutys are sir, I am well for it." Blaze said. He got both his pistols and was on the lookout. The clones forwarded to the entrance. Blaze kept seeing things on the corner of his eye, but when he turned, it was nothing. He then saw a red light aimed directly at the leaders chest. "Sir LOOK OUT!" Blaze said, tackling the leader. The blast was massive cannon like blast. Commando droids started running toward the squad from that area. Blaze started blasting, but since the droids were so well in combat and agility , it was almost impossible. "GO! I'll hold them off!" the leader said, blasting the droids with his rotary machine gun. "Leave no man behind!" Blaze said, blasting as he spoke. He barrel rolled behind a scap of ship wreck and got his grenade ready. "LOOK OUT!" He yelled, throwing it. It exploded sending the droid particals everywhere. "We have to move," The leader said. "What is your name?" "People call me Tek" The leader said, looking at the four clones. "Blaze, jak, Bolt, and Stunner: you all will go into the main chamber and weaken the trade federation. I will hold the droids off." The four rookies looked at each other."Yes sir!" They said.They all nodded at eachother and ran for the chamber. "What have I done..." Tek mutttered The clones ran inside and saw the droids controling the panels. "Hello!" Blaze said, blasting them all. "Ok The panels are all here, but it looks like when u shot the droids, they were disabled!" Blade facealmed. "Ok then. Lets just Use the droid parts to run it. Stunner looked at the exit and saw commando droids flipping in. "OH come on!" He said blasting his blaster. Bolt spotted one of the droids activate the sheilds on the panel. "Thats it!" He motioned at Blaze to the panel. Blaze nodded and ran over. He kicked the droid off and disabled the sheild. "Lets hope that the others-" Jak didnt finish his sentence because he heard a massive explosion. "THEY did it! GO GO GO!" Blaze yelled, signaling to the exit. They ran out and jumped off into the open where their ship was. Blaze was about to jump off but a commando droid grabbed him and was about to shoot him, but Blaze shot first and threw the droid at the other droids. He jump out in time as the Chamber exploded. Once they saw the destruction, they rejoiced. Tek sent a holoprojecter to Hevy, but he didn't answer. He then sent to Rex. "Hello Captain. Where's Hevy?"He asked. "He saved our lives, risking his own..." Rex said. Null Extracions Blaze had been in the republic for a long time, but then once He was called for an extracion at Orto Plutonia, he became an Arc trooper with Boltshot, Dev, and others. They landed at orto Plutonia. "Blaze and Boltshot, set up a camp once we get back." Dev said. "Lets move!" They mounted and took off. Soon enough, Buckler came back from a sepratist outpost in a hurry. "What you got, Buckler?" Dev asked. "I found about 16 hostiles." He replied. Dev looked at the outpost. "We can take em!" He said, fist pumping. Ember face palmed. "Ok, here's the plans. boys. You and boltshot will attack the left flank,propel on the roof and begin mowing down droids. Secure the Elavaor while Dev, Blaze and I go in the front." Dev facepalmed. "We dont how many droids there are, ner vod. Dont get too confident." "Im not." Ember replied. "Thats while we'll go in heavy and provide them with fireworks so Buckler and Bolt can get through. Once the droids are pushed to a chock point, we will draw them out with our rocket launchers." "My scanners telling me that there are more than a dozen wets inside as well, sir." Buckler said, shaking his head. "Well, we will shorten a few seppies carrers. General Fisto and Leisus will do there jobs. Lets make sure we do ours." "Alright , sounds good with me." Buckler said. 1300 Hours Camp sight The ARC troopers ran toward the outpost the next day. As they aproched, a cannon fired from the out post. "Incoming!" Bolt shot yelled. The clones jumped out the way. Turrents blasted also as they aproached. The five clones blasted them down. "GO GO GO! You have your assignments! We'll meet at HQ!" Ember yelled through blaster fire. Before they split up, more turrents fired. Blaze barrel rolled and blasted them. Boltshot Threw a grenade at a turrent and blasted it in mid air. "Yes sir! Buckler yelled. Ember ran toward the door along with Blaze and Dev. "CHAAAARRRGE!" He yelled, shooting the battle droid guards. The clones blasted and outnumbered the super battle droids guards as they clattered to the ground. Boltshot blasted down a turrent with his rocket launcher. "GOT YA!" He yelled, fist pumping. Blaze caught a glimpse of Boltshot as he got to the roof. Blaze and Dev follwed Ember to the door. They blasted down the last turrent defense. "Ok, this should make a nice explosion!" Dev yelled, pulling something out. He placed unusual devices onto the doors. "On my mark!" Ember shouted. "Three! Two! One! Mark!" The door exploded into tiny bits. "GO GO GO!" They yelled. They entered, blasting one by one. "Yahh!" A sepratist soldier shouted from inside: "Keep up your fire!" Dev blasted with his rifle the drouds inside. Blaze took cover behind a wall and jumped out, blasting with his two pistols. "WERE TAKING HEAVY DAMAGE!" Dev shouted. "Blaze, go and blow them up!" He yelled. Blaze smiled, and tossed up a grenade and caught it. He put his blaster in his pouch and got his grenadire. He jumped out and blasted it, destroying the droids. Ember nodded. "This is it! Scrap em!" All three clones leapt into action, blasting everywhere. Blaze blasted the ceiling, as it collasped onto some droids. Droids fell arounf the 2 sepratist warriors.They blasted everywhere, aiming at them. The blasting stopped. "YOUR SURROUNDED! Pt your hand up!" Ember yelled. The seperatist didnt obey. He blasted, but Ember dodged just in time. He jumped and blasted his blaster right into the seperatist and he fell to the ground and ate the dust. "The main doors are secure. Blaze, secure the area." Ember said. "Dev and I will sweep up the prison cell while continuing on our way." Blaze waited. 5 minutes later, they came out. "Good to see yoou again. It was getting boring out here." He said. General Leusis and two clone troopers came and congratulated them. "After this, lets go back to Triple Zero and Party!" Blaze said excited. "Ugghhh." Ember said, facepalming. "Oh come on boss, loosen up a bit!" Dev said, laughing. The clones left to the ship. At odds Larcon Legion Trainiing Cruiser Invasion Encounter on Umbara Astroid Ordeal Death Watch Ordeal Category:Larcon Legion Category:Captain Category:ARC Captain Category:Commander Category:ARC Trooper Category:Non-CWA Characters